


The Party

by indafallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indafallen/pseuds/indafallen
Summary: Just the hours leading up to one of the infamous Marauder's parties.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> The main character's name is Caroline, but you can substitute y/n. I just don't like writing in second person pov, so I pick a random name.

I can’t fucking concentrate. Not when I have to stare at the back of his greasy head. I understand now why Sirius and James literally can’t stand him. Before he was just mildly annoying, but now I could hex him into oblivion, and I wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. How dare he call Lily a mudblood! She has defended you for years and how do you repay her? With a literal knife in the back. If Professor McGonagall wasn’t such a hardass I would have already hexed him by now, but I’ll have to wait till the end of class.

I feel a light touch on my knee, and it tears me from my thoughts. I look down and realise I have been rapidly bouncing my leg up and down. I look up and see his eyebrows are furrowed and his heads tilted. I stare back, and my anger instantly dissipates. I give him a small smile. He smiles back nudges with his elbow while gesturing with his head toward the other side of the room. I turn and see that Peter had fallen asleep on Mary by accident, and she’s desperately trying to push him off. I bite down and laugh and see Sirius is trying to do the same.

“Alright, I want 10 inches tonight on the vanishing spell tonight,” Professor McGonagall says to the class. “And Mary dear, when Mr. Pettigrew wakes up, please tell him he has an extra five inches of parchment and for him to see me about his detention. Class is not naptime,” she finished before wiping the blackboard with her wand.

The class laughs at Peter, and the noise finally seems to wake him up. He looks around confused, and that seems to make the laughter even louder. He blushes and gives an apologetic smile to the glaring Mary.

“So what are you doing this weekend?” Sirius asks me as we’re packing up to leave.

“I don’t know. I might hang out with my sister, and Lily will probably make us study for O.W.L.S,” I say with a sigh. “Do you Marauders have any fun plans?”

“We were thinking about having a party. Wanna come,” he asks with a smirk.

I grin back at him and say, “Sounds fun. But I don’t know if Lily will want to go to a party.” I see her across the room and start making my way towards her. “I’ll let you know if I can convince her,” I say behind me to Sirius.

“Hey, Lils,” I say to her as we walk out of the classroom. “So I have a great idea. You’re going to love it,” I say with a grin. She looks at me skeptically. “How about a party this weekend?”

“Is this a Marauders party,” she asks suspiciously as she glares back at James, Sirius, and Remus who were waiting for Peter to be done talking to Professor McGonagall.

“Maybe. But I will protect you from James the entire time! It’ll give us a break from studying, and it might make you feel better!” I say giving her a big hopeful smile.

She sighs and says, “I don’t know, Caroline. I don’t know if I’m up for a party. Plus, O.W.L.S. are only a month away.”

I go to respond, but as we are turning the corner, something catches my eyes at the end of the otherwise empty hallway. I see a group of Slytherins surrounding a young Ravenclaw girl. As we get closer I see that it’s Snape, Avery, and Mulciber pointing their wands at her, and the Ravenclaw they’re surrounding is my sister. She’s up against the wall and it looks like she’s holding her arm like it’s hurt. I gasp and run to the end of the hall. I push in between them and go to my sister.

“Ellie, are you okay? What happened?” I ask her quickly. I see she has tears running down her face, and her arm looks burned. I pull out my wand and I push her behind me. I turn around to the group of Slytherins and point my wand at Severus. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Do you get off on bullying first years?” I yell at him. He glares at me, and his friends turn their wands at me. He starts to answer, but Lily comes up behind and pushes past him to kneel down in front of Ellie. He stares at her with cautious but guarded eyes.

“Caroline, her arm looks pretty bad. I think we need to take her to the Hospital Wing,” she says to me.

“Okay, you go. I’ll be right behind you,” I say still glaring at Severus.

“Caroline, I think-”

“Just take Ellie and go!” I interrupt her, still pointing my wand at Severus. She looks at me carefully, but nods. She turns back to Ellie and puts her arm around her.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” she mutters in my ear as she passes.

“Looks like you don’t have any more backup. It’s just you against us,” Avery says with a grin.

“Oh, Severus, are you too scared to fight me alone? Afraid you’ll lose,” I taunt him. He narrows his eyes at me. We both know he can’t refuse or he'll be seen as weak.

“I wasn’t scared of your little sister, and I’m definitely not scared of you. You’re both just filthy mudbloods.”

My vision goes red, and before I can think. I wave my wand and say, “Flipendo!” Severus gets hit back and falls on the floor. Avery and Mulciber go to hit me with a hex, but Severus stops them as he’s getting up.

“Stop, I can fight her on my own.” He raises his wand and says, “Petrificus Totalus!”

A white light bursts out of his wand and comes straight towards me. “Protego!” The curse gets bound off. “Nice try, Snivellus. Is that the best you can do?” I know that I’m pushing my luck, but I don’t care. He first calls Lily a mudblood, then he attacks my sister, and finally he insults both of us calling us mudbloods as well. He knew what he was getting into.

“Stupefy,” I yell. He cast up his own projection charm and it bounces off. We start slowly circling each other, waiting to see who will make the next move.

“Reducto!”

I dodge out of the way of the incoming curse. It flies past me and hits a suit of armor. It blasts apart and turns to ash. I raise my eyebrow towards him mockingly and say, “Someone’s getting a bit more excited.” I pause and smirk before yelling, “Expulso!” The blue light bursts out, but he dodges and it hit’s Avery instead. He's thrown back into another suit of armor with a yell.

“Finish her Snape before I do!” Avery yells angrily as he gets up.

“Aww is little Severus scared?” I say in a high, mocking voice. “You know you’ve got balls calling someone a mudblood, when you’re half muggle yourself.” His face pales and his eyes widen. I see Avery and Mulciber look at Severus with their jaws dropped. “Oh was that supposed to be a little secret? Whoops, Lily told me. I guess she likes me more than you,” I say, knowing I hit a nerve.

“Shut up! Confringo! Expelliarmus! Stupify!” he says, now losing control. I do all I can to dodge and cast protection charms to avoid the several incoming curses. He finally stops and I see his nostrils are flared and his eyes have a wild look to them. I’m out of breath and tired, but I don’t care. He need to be taught a fucking lesson on how not to be an asshole.

“Can’t even beat a Gryfindor. No wonder Lily dropped you,” I say cruelly. I would have never said these things normally, but he asked for it when he ganged up on my sister. “It was your own fault you know,” I snarl at him. “And now you’ve pushed her into the welcoming arms of James Potter.”

I see his eyes go from dark to pitch black. In a split second, he raises his wand and says, “Sectumsempra!” A blinding light comes towards me faster than anything I’ve seen before. I raise my wand, but I know it’s too late. Just as it’s about to hit me, a force pushes me out of the way and on to the ground. I turn around and see Sirius lying on the ground where I was standing, blood seeping into his white shirt.

I run over to him and kneel down. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are scrunched together in pain. I place his head on my lap, and inspect his shirt. It’s completely covered in blood now. I tear open his shirt and bite down a gasp. There are several deep cuts scattered across his chest. None of the healing spells I know can fix this. I turn toward Severus and see he’s staring frozen in shock.

“What did you do?” I yell at him. He doesn’t move. “Stop staring and fix this!” That seems to break him out of his stupor. His eyes start panicking, but he quickly comes over to Sirius’s side. I stare at him as he takes his wand and starts muttering spells I can’t understand. The cuts start closing, and I release a long held breath of relief.

He stops once the cuts stop bleeding and are a little less shallow. “I can’t do anymore. He needs to go to the Hospital Wing,” he says looking at me. I feel tears running down my cheeks, so I quickly wipe them away.

“I can’t carry him. He’s too heavy,” I say trying to sound like I haven’t been crying. I fail. He thinks for a second before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I’ll go get Madam Pince,” he says as he starts to get up.

“Why are you helping me?” I ask. He looks down at me and narrows his eyes.

“I’m not doing this for you,” he snaps. He pauses. “Besides I won’t snitch on you for starting a duel if you won’t snitch on me for cursing your boyfriend,” he finishes more calmly.

“You hexed my sister!” I say ignoring the last remark.

“And I’m sure Lily has already reported me,” he says monotone. “However, no one knows about our duel except for you, Black, and then Avery and Mulciber.” I look around and realize we’re the only ones in the hallway. Avery and Mulciber must have fled as soon as Sirius got hurt.

“Fine,” I ground out. “Just hurry.”

I turn back to Sirius as Severus starts running down the hall. He’s still unconscious, and his eyebrows are scrunched together. I take my hands and run my fingers over them hoping to ease them. They slightly relax, so I place one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek. I study his face, and notice for the first he has light freckles across his nose. I smile slightly.

“You know you better be okay for your party. I was looking forward to it,” I say, hoping it would get him to open his eyes. They stay closed. I sigh. “You’re kind of an idiot. You shouldn’t have saved me back there. You could have died,” I pause and smile. “But thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he softly mutters with a smirk, his eyes still closed. I gasp and place both of my hands on his face.

“Sirius?! Are you okay? Does your chest hurt?” He opens his eyes and smiles weakly at me.

“I’m fine. Just don’t move, okay?” he says as he closes his eyes again.

“Of course. Madam pince is on her way. Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you go back to playing with my hair and caressing my face? It felt nice,” he says grinning.

I laugh and roll my eyes but do what he asks. We sit there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Madam Pince comes rushing down the hall.

“Severus told me what happened. It doesn’t look that deep, but he should still come to the Hospital Wing for me to look over him,” she says as she leans over Sirius to inspect his chest. “Can you stand?” she asks. He nods.

Madam Pince and I grab both of his arms and help him up. He grimaces, but seems steady enough to walk. I hold his arm for support, and we slowly make our way towards the Hospital Wing.

“You really should be more careful, Mr. Black. Those suits of armor are quite dangerous”, she says and nods over to the overturned suit of armor Avery knocked into.

“Oh yes, quite the klutz I can be,” he says with a serious nod. I bite down a laugh, and he winks at me.

We get to the Hospital Wing and see my sister laying down with Lilly at the foot of her bed. Once I get Sirius comfortable on a bed, I rush over to Ellie, and sit down beside her.

“Are you alright?” I ask. Her arm has a small bandage on it, but besides that, she seems okay.

“Yeah, you told me I should be careful around Slytherins, but you never said what assholes they can be,” she replies with an eye roll. Both me and Lily laugh.

“Well, what happened that caused them to be such assholes? You besides, the obvious.”

“Well I was walking down the hall. I was kind of distracted because I was reading.” I give her a look but she ignores me. “I accidentally bumped into Mulciber,” she grimaces and pauses. “You can connect the dots from there”.

I nod and turn towards Lily. “What did you tell Madam Pince?”

“I said that Avery, Mulciber, and Sev-” she stops. “-Snape were surrounding her in the hallway and probably cursed her,” she sighs. I go to say something but she continues. “What happened to Black?” she asks and gestures across the room toward Sirius being treated with a potion.

“Well long story short. I took your advice of not being stupid, and started a duel with Snape.” She gives me a reprimanding look. “Yeah well, he deserved it. Anyway, he cast some weird curse and I didn’t have time to block it. Next thing I know I’m being pushed out of the way, and Sirius is unconscious on the ground with blood gushing out of him.”

Her face darkens and she looks away. “I was probably some Dark Arts spell,” she says bitterly.

A moment passes in silence. I want to say something to make her feel better, but my sister beats me to it. “So Sirius Black saved you?” she says with a grin. Lily snorts behind me.

“Very funny, but I didn’t need his help. Perfectly fine on my own,” I tell her.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Sure if bleeding out in the hallway is your definition of fine. You should be happy. He’s hot.” I hear Lily gag behind me.

“Jesus Christ, Ellie. You’re 11. And he is in fact, not hot,” I deadpan.

“Aw, is that really what you should say about your knight in shining armor,” I hear a deep voice behind me. My freeze and turn behind me. Sirius is now standing at the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face.

“I should have left you out in the hallway,” I say teasingly.

“But then who would throw that party you were so looking forward to?” he says. That reminds me. The party.

“I don’t know if I should go with Ellie alone in the hospital wing,” I say hesitantly.

“I’ll be fine here. Plus, Madam Pince said I only have to stay overnight. You should go!” she pipes in. “Plus, you owe it to your _hero_ ,” she sings. I hear Sirius laugh behind me, and I turn and glare at him.

“Okay, I’ll go,” I say. “But Lily, you have to come with me,” I plead.

“Caroline, I have studying to do, and I’m tired,” she says with a sigh.

“Aww come onnn,” I whine. “ I can’t go without you, and I almost _died_ today,” I say dramatically. She rolls her eyes. “I promise it will be fun.”

“Fine, I’ll come,” she says with a small smile. “But I’m leaving early,” she finishes.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” I smile. I turn toward Sirius and nod, “We’ll be there.”

“Can’t wait,” he grins. “It starts at 8. See you then,” he says as he starts backing away toward the door.

I nod at him as he walks away. I turn back and notice Lily giving me a look. “What?” I ask innocently.

“Are you sure _you_ know what you’re getting into, Caroline,” she asks me.

“I don’t know Lily. Are you sure you know what you’re getting into,” I say teasingly, deflecting from her question.

“You know what I mean,” she says as she rolls her eyes, but she lets the subject drop. “We should probably go up and get ready,” she says as she gets up.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay,” I turn to Ellie.

“Yes, _mother_ , I’ll be fine,” she sighs. “Go,” she waves to the door. “Have fun with Sirius,” she says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

I laugh and follow Lily towards the door. I’m almost to the door when I hear behind me “But not too much fun! Wrap it before you tap it!”

“ELLIE, YOU'RE ELEVEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe make a part 2 about the actual party?? Tell me if you would interested in that.


End file.
